


Sneaking About

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: iCarly
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: yuri_challenge, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Freddie briefly leaves to help an old woman, Sam pounces on Carly. Sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking About

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** What it says on the tin.
> 
>  **Prompt(s):** _Sam/Carly: "You want out but we're off the ground, so pick up your parachute / 'Cause I'm not good at letting you down"_ @ yuri_challenge (LJ) | _bounce, camera, chicken, and help_ @ Porn Battle XI | _forced to participate_ @ angst_bingo

"Ugh, why do I have to participate in...* Sam trailed off in annoyance and waved her hands at the seated old woman. "This?"

Sighing and turning to the camera, Carly apologized to their audience. "It seems that Sam is too chicken to be a good sport with us."

"The only time my name and chicken should be in the same sentence is if you're asking, 'Would you like some chicken, Sam?'" Sam said in shock, looking at the brunette like she had kicked her. Turning to the camera, she rolled her eyes and sneered at Freddie's chuckle. "And for the record, I am NOT a chicken. I just think this is stupid."

"All you have to do is a good deed for an old person for National Help An Old Person Day," Carly argued.

"I didn't spit on the old hobo outside your building today, doesn't that count?"

"Sam..." Carly warned, frowning.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Carly beamed at the blonde and they went about the rest of their show with little more argument from Sam. It wasn't until afterward that Sam tugged Carly into her bedroom while Freddie escorted out the old woman they had helped give a manicure and new hair-do to. Confused, Carly allowed herself to be pushed against the closed door and pinned there by Sam's arms on either side of her.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't you dare," Carly said, wide-eyed.

"Come on. I helped you out today and now I want you to help me out." Sam's smile was all predatory.

"You agreed last week to do the bit with me."

"Yeah, but you know that I was going to change my mind."

"Then you shouldn't make agreements to do things."

It was obvious Carly was becoming annoyed now. All mischievousness pushed aside, the blonde sighed. "I'm sorry, Carls. I'll do better from now on."

"Right." Carly crossed her arms.

"Seriously. I hate when you're disappointed or angry at me, especially when it can easily be avoided."

Biting her lip for a moment longer, Carly's anger subsided and she let her arms down. It was rare to see Sam sincere about something and this was definitely one of those moments. Brushing some of Sam's hair behind her ear, Carly leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her gently. Knowing that she had made Carly happy again, Sam switched back into her earlier predatory mode and pressed the brunette into the door. Kiss deepening, it took Carly a moment to realize what Sam's intentions were and she panicked.

"Sam, Freddie is going to come looking for us as soon as he's done escorting Mrs. Birdie downstairs," Carly said, trying to squirm away.

"Heh, 'birdie'."

"Sam!"

"Chillax, Carls. Did you see how slow that old biddie was? It's going to take Freddie a good fifteen minutes just to get her to the elevator and another ten - fifteen to get her outside, then the time it'll take for a cab to show up to take her home. He won't be back anytime soon."

Logic told Carly that Sam was just a horny teenage girl who would say anything to sway her into committing debauchary for her own personal desires. Logic also dictated that Sam's timing was completely off and Freddie could easily return in search of them at any second. That all given and accounted for, Carly was also a horny teenage girl who was unable to resist Sam's tongue sliding up her neck or her fingers sliding up her shirt and down her pants. So... Logic be damned.

Moaning when Sam's fingers touched her mound and slid down awkwardly to her slit which was growing wet and slippery the longer Sam's hands were on her, Carly fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. Releasing them and shoving them off impatiently, the brunette kicked them off and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as fingers slid against her clit. The repeated flickering of her clit made Carly arch and moan more, making her kiss her girlfriend to quiet herself down. Wrapping a leg around the blonde's hip, Carly shifted her hips, hinting that she wanted Sam's fingers somewhere else. Understanding, the blonde happily obliged, sliding two fingers into the brunette and holding Carly's waist tightly with her other arm.

In. Out. Sam's lips were beginning to feel a little bruised by the force Carly was using against her mouth to keep herself quiet. It was hot. It made the blonde pump harder, feeling the other girl's body quiver and shake.

In. Out. The door was bouncing and shaking from the actions of the two girls pressed against it. If Freddie came down the hallway now, they would be easily busted. This thought turned Carly on more and she released Sam's mouth to moan her name softly and pant, wanting to get busted.

In. Out. Sam could feel Carly tightening around her fingers; nails digging into her back through her shirt as the brunette's voice devolved into unintelligible babbles and whimpers. Opening her eyes long enough to look into blue ones that watched her with nothing but love and raw lust, Carly felt herself come undone and burst against the intruding fingers.

If Sam's arm wasn't securely around her waist as it was, the brunette would've slid down to the floor in a heap of useless limbs. Instead, Sam wrapped her other arm around Carly's waist and held her upright as she caught her breath and strength. It was only a moment later that they could hear Freddie's footsteps on the wooden floor in search of them. Diving for her jeans, Carly tugged them on quickly as Sam wiped her sticky fingers on her own jeans. Running across the room, Carly fixed her hair in the mirror and jumped onto the couch, snagging a magazine off the floor and pretending to read it as her girlfriend dove for the bed and pretended to be taking a nap. Freddie knocked and entered the room slowly, unsure whether it was safe or not.

"Everyone decent?" He asked, taking a quick look around the room and sighing in relief when he saw the girls were.

"Yeah, of course," Carly replied, looking up from the magazine. "Did Mrs. Birdie make it okay to the cab?"

"She did. Even thanked me for being a 'sweetheart' and pinched my cheek," Freddie grumbled and flopped on the chair beside the couch.

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Whatever... You all right? You look a little flushed, like you were running or something. Not catching a cold, are you?"

Shaking her head, Carly felt her cheeks. "Hm, I don't think so but I do feel a little hot. Maybe I should lay down for a bit."

Getting up and nodding his head at Sam sprawled across Carly's bed, Freddie asked, "What about her?"

"Meh, I'll push her over or something."

"Okay. Call me if you do get sick."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Freddie exited the room, closing the door behind him as Carly laid beside the blonde on her bed. Peeking an eye open after a moment, Sam grinned.

"He's such a dork. He'll believe anything."

"Forget about him," Carly said and straddled Sam's legs. "Where did we leave off?"

  
**-End-**   



End file.
